


Song of Soul

by Ally_Akari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's father is still evil, Band battle, Don't want each other to win or lose, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grudging romance, Kinda famous, M/M, Mild dancing, Plenty of songs, She kinda hates him, We're gonna act like they wrote these songs, band au, maybe smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Akari/pseuds/Ally_Akari
Summary: Adrien’s band The Black Cats has made it’s way to the top, with amazing concerts and lyrics that really convey meaning, there’s not a person in the world who hasn’t heard his music. After awhile of this fame though, another group by the name of “Misfortune’s Miss Fortune” makes it’s way up through the ranks.Soon, The Black Cats is challenged by this steadily rising band, and Adrien can’t help but accept. After all, he does love a good catfight.





	

Adrien had scoffed at the idea of anyone challenging him, The Black Cats had held the number one spot for over six months now, no one was going to stop them. Yet someone was trying, a relatively new group, going by the name of “Misfortune’s Miss Fortune” and it was getting on his nerves. Not angrily, just… It was a little stressing, the fresh group of girls had risen up the lines, until they came to rest squarely in second.

Adrien would have to be blind to say that him and his boys weren’t worried, but they were having fun, that was what mattered. When he started this he promised himself he wouldn’t be like his father, wouldn’t just be in it for the money, the fame. 

He told himself this as he walked down the hallway, not paying attention to anything but the door at the end; He had someone to meet. Nino had pushed him to meet with this ‘Miss Fortune’ and propose a challenge. Besides the bet of pride and twenty euros (More pride at this point), Adrien loved a good catfight, there was no way he could turn down his friend.

Pausing slightly at the door, Adrien pulled himself together, pulling his head back into the game, he would have to be clever in order to pull this girl off her pedestal. He jumped when he reached for the door handle, only to have it pulled open by a girl half a head shorter than him.

“You alright there? You’ve been standing there for about a minute. Thought I should do the honors.” Her smirk snapped him back to reality as he realized he had been staring.

“Oh uh, yeah, sorry.” Real smooth Adrien. Real smooth. He took a second to take in her appearance before responding. Dark blue-black hair that had to have been dyed, a few faint freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks, along with the most beautiful blue eyes Adrien had ever seen. He forced himself to tear his gaze away, focusing on talking to not make a fool of himself. “I’m guessing you’re the ‘Miss Fortune’ I keep hearing about?” 

Her baby-blue eyes shine with amusement, “Yeah, and and you’re the cat who’s been sitting on the throne. I’m Ladybug, you?”

He snorted, “I know that’s not your real name, but if we’re goin’ that way just call me Chat Noir.”

“Wow, really creative.” She deadpanned before inviting Adrien in, shouting as she closed the door behind him, “WiFi put some clothes on! It’s time for that meeting!”

Adrien froze in horror, scared for his well-being if he walked any further. He only relaxed when another girl walked out of a doorway to greet him, with brown ombre hair that reached just past her shoulders. The mystery girl had large glasses, brown eyes he didn’t find nearly as interesting as Ladybug’s blue, and skin that was a bit darker than his and the bluenette’s.

She finished typing something into her phone before shoving a strand of hair behind her ear and extending a hand. “I’m assuming that since she called me WiFi we’re not telling you our real names yet. In that case, I’m Lady WiFi.”

He shook her hand, blushing slightly at the way she looked him up and down, “Chat Noir, nice to meet you. You uhm.. Weren’t wearing clothes..?”

She laughed loudly, nodding as Ladybug walked up to them, and Adrien couldn’t help but feel tag-teamed when the bluenette answered, “It was your idea to meet us in our hotel room. Plus you were an hour late, our notice said you’d be here at noon.”

Oh, Adrien was going to kill Nino, but instead of trying to explain, he thought it would be best to go with a simple apology, “Oh yeah, sorry about that,” He said, scratching the back of his neck, “I completely forgot about this; New lyrics and stuff, y’know…”

Lady WiFi shrugged and plopped down onto the nearby couch, having finally stopped laughing, “It’s fine, happens to the best of us,” She raised an eyebrow, “And you’d know about being the best wouldn’t you, Chat Noir?”

Ladybug glared at WiFi before Adrien could respond, cutting in before he did, “Except you’re going down minou, it’s only a matter of time.” He laughed, slipping easily into the confident personality he normally saved for being on-stage, “I’d like to see you try and throw me and my boys off the throne.” He leaned casually against the wall, acting as though nothing could possibly touch him.

Ladybug’s stance changed as well, rising up to his challenge she nodded at WiFi, who quickly left the room, leaving them alone. “Confident much?” She stepped toward him, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. “If you’re testing me you’re going to find out that it’s a bad idea, cause-”

Adrien didn’t wait for her to finish, now that she was closer he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, noting the blush on her face with satisfaction while he fought off his own. “And why would I test someone as beautiful as you, M’Lady?” The words had slipped out before he could stop them, and he was left trying not to regret them and ignoring the blush that crept through his defenses.

She tensed like she was going to pull away, then caught herself and bravely looked up at him, deciding to play his game as best she could, “There’s plenty of reasons chaton, but I’m willing to bet you just wanna see how far I’m willing to go.”

“So, how far are you willing to go? Or do I need to push a little harder?”

A scoff, “You’re not going to get a rise outta me. You’re going to find that I have a lot of patience.”

Adrien smirked, he knew she was only saying that to make him give up, “Well then you’re going to find that I don’t surrender easily.” He used his other hand to tilt her chin up to look at him, still holding her waist with the other.

Ladybug had finally had enough, and she stepped back, appreciating how he let her while she hid her blush. Turns out this Chat Noir was a gentlemen and a casanova, when did her life get so hard? 

~~~

‘If I, told you, where I’ve been… Would you still call me baby..? And if I, told you, everything… Would you call me crazy..?’ Adrien sighed, vaguely wondering whether it was weird for him to listen to his own music, old music no less. He shook his head, thinking about how much his style had changed over time when the song switched.

‘I wanna run away, never say goodbye… I wanna know the truth, instead of wondering why...’ For a second he wondered why he was so… Violent in this one, then he remembered when and why he wrote it. Of course his father would be the cause of any anger in a song, with his never being impressed, always looking down on Adrien for following this path. Ha, if his father saw him now!

That reminded him… 

Adrien got up from laying on his bed, going over to his desk and picking up a notebook that had notes jotted down on the opened page. He ignored the hastily scribbled lyrics and instead turned his attention to the bottom left corner, there were small notes spread throughout that section of the page. All from today.

“Left side of the stage- Left from entrance, not stage.”

“Call WiFi with questions.”

“Make song line-up.”

“Get LB’s phone number.”

Then, down in small letters that were definitely Nino’s handwriting, were a few words that made Adrien laugh bitterly, knowing they were true: “Get sleep- You need it.”

He decided to take his friend’s advice, jotting down one more note after glancing at the clock, “Write some of these songs.” With a small arrow pointing to the lyrics that littered the page above his to-do list. Tossing the pen carelessly down onto the desk next to the notebook, Adrien ran a hand through his hair, walking slowly through his dim room toward his bed.

He plopped onto it quickly, face-down, not bothering to get undressed. After all, that was a problem for future him wasn’t it? 

~~~

“Girl, I still can’t believe he was all over you like that!” Alya exclaimed, pushing Marinette’s shoulder playfully as she sat across from the bluenette on the bed.

“I know! Who does he think he is!? The nerve!” Was her only reply, and Alya looked at her friend curiously, not missing the blush that painted her cheeks.

“Awww don’t tell me you liked it!” Her tone wasn’t negative, just teasing, and the brunette’s eyes glinted with the newfound promise of gossip. Marinette groaned, picking up the pillow resting behind her back and covering her face with it, mumbling something into the fabric and Alya tried to pull it away from her, “I mean, I don’t blame you Mari, he’s cute, but correct me if I’m wrong- He’s a little straightforward for you.”

“Mmm but he let me go when I pulled away…” The bluenette trailed off, not sure if she wanted to finish that thought as she swiped some hair out of her face, finally letting her friend have the pillow.

He let it be my choice whether I played his game or not… 

“Whatever girl, I’d say go for it, but for one, I’m not gonna send you after a guy we don’t even know, and second of all, we’re set to pound this dude out of his number one spot.” Alya paused, smirking at Marinette a little, “Unless you just want to let him have it~”

At this point the bluenette was blushing furiously, her face practically painted red as she squirmed, “N-no! We gotta kick that cat and his group back to where they belong!” She yelped when her friend pushed her over, “I’m not in love with him that much! The guy’s an idiot!”

Alya was about to reply when the door to the room opened, drawing both the girls’ attention. Rose popped her head in, and they could vaguely see Juleka behind her, “Uhm.. Guys, you do realize it’s one in the morning right..? We’d love to sleep…”

The two offenders were quick to apologize, throwing sheepish glances at each other as the door closed, and they at least had the courtesy to lower their voices.

“Girl, you so do love him that much, or, at least, you will. I know you.” Alya’s smirk was evil and gloating, and maybe even a little exasperated.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll let it get in the way!” Marinette’s voice was just slightly too high.

“When doesn’t it get in the way? Remember high school?” This line was accompanied by a roll of the eyes from the brunette.

“Shhh! I’ll handle it.. Besides, nothing could be as bad as high school.” 

“If you say so.”

With the end of the conversation came the rustling of blankets and darkness as Marinette switched off the light, her thoughts keeping her up for another half hour. She just couldn’t make her mind shut up, about how close Chat Noir had been, how handsome he was… How his confidence both frustrated her and drew her in..

Eventually the bluenette drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this and go... I have too many ideas and not enough writing time. Chapters might be short, might be long, but they will be no shorter than 1,500 words.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs, all lyrics belong to their respective owners.   
> Songs: Dark Star by Jaymes Young  
>  Runaway by Linkin Park


End file.
